


Stupidly in Love

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Pining, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Blaine Anderson is officially the worlds biggest idiot. As if the whole 'struggling song writer in the big city' cliche wasn't bad enough. Now he's an idiot with a crush on his best friend.





	

September 2014

Blaine Anderson is officially the worlds biggest idiot. As if the whole 'struggling song writer in the big city' cliche wasn't bad enough. Now he's an idiot with a crush on his best friend. 

He wasn't proud of it, but somehow in the time between the end of freshman year and the start of sophomore year of NYU Kurt had got better looking. 

At first Blaine thought he was just imaging it. He hadn't seen Kurt for almost a month of course he'd seem more gorgeous than he remembered but he was. Blaine wish he could explain it. 

It was a crush, Blaine could tell by the way Rachel hit him in the ribs for staring at Kurt as he chatted with the barist while waiting for his coffee.

"You have a crush on him." Rachel accused. Blaine nodded looking guilty. It's not like he could help it. Kurt was gorgeous and funny and special. 

"Fine. But don't tell him." Blaine hissed as Kurt returned. Rachel winked, then went back to integrating Kurt about Quinn, an ex girlfriend of hers. 

Blaine sighed, staring at his coffee like it held the answers. (It didn't.)

~~~

"You brought coffee?" Was Kurt's first question as he sat next to Blaine at there first class. 

"I know that you hate Professor Duncan, hopefully you won't throw at a book this time." Kurt glared, but not for very long. It was an inside joke, the way they'd et was when Kurt got fed up in class and threw his history book across the room. It had hit Blaine and almost knocked him unconscious and they'd been friends ever since. (Though Blaine wanted to be more than friends more than ever now.)

"Shut up." Kurt said, and then laughed because Blaine was pouting. He was beautiful when he laughed, and Blaine noticed. (Why had he noticed? Blaine hadn't noticed before.)

God he was screwed. 

October  2014

Because Blaine was a little kid, he loved Halloween. And because collage was full of 'young adults who liked to dress like strippers' (his friend Santana's words) there was an annual Halloween party. 

Blaine was on the council because of his love of Halloween and the fact he was a perfectionist. 

His friends teased him about it. (Of course they did, 95% of there conversations revolted around teasing each other.)

"How's the party planning going Blainers?" Kurt asked.

"It's fun. You should join." Blaine suggested. He knew Kurt wouldn't because he wasn't in any councils and despite his love of planning (he planned his dad's entire wedding in a week and a half) he wouldn't join. But Blaine had asked because he was doing The Stupid Overthinking Crush Thing. (Yes, it deserved an official name, it was that bad.)

("People act like idiots when they have crushes. Why? The stupid overthinking crush.... Thing?" Santana's name wasn't catchy but it was accurate. Blaine had lost count of the amount of times he had freaked out because he stared at Kurt for too long.)

"Your funny Blainers." Kurt said. He was the only person who called him 'Blainers' because Blaine hated it but let Kurt call him that because it was like a pet name.

"I try to be." Blaine replied. 

"As long as it's a good party. I don't want my first date with Adam to suck." Blaine could practically feel the smile fall from his face. Kurt had a date. 

"The British guy?" He asked, thinking back to the only Adam Kurt had mentioned, and it had been last year too. There were other questions in his mind too. 

Am I not good enough?  
How serious are you two?  
What has he got I haven't?  
Why? Why? WHY?

"Yeah. He's cute right?" Kurt asked. He seemed happy, and it almost broke Blaine's heart. 

"I guess. Are things serious?" 

Please say no. Please. Blaine mentally begged. 

"Not yet. Hopefully I really like him you know."

"That's cool," Blaine said. "Um I have to go, council stuff." Blaine said, he walked away as fast as he could, tying to hold back tears. 

One last important question still worrying him: If this just a crush, why does it hurt so much?

Blaine couldn't find an answer that didn't involve the word 'love'. He stopped looking. 

~~~

Blaine's Halloween was ruined and it hadn't even began. Ever since Kurt's announcement of his date Blaine had been moping. He had the right to mope, he had a hopeless crush on his best friend, and Kurt won't look at him twice. 

Blaine ends up skipping the party, and ignoring the buzz from his phone. Instead he watches 'mean girls' and decides he's hit as new low. 

November 2014

"You okay Blaine?" Kurt asked. He'd been asking all week. Probably because he looked miserable. 

"I'm fine. I told you already." Blaine said. He wasn't, the day after Halloween Kurt had found himself a boyfriend and Blaine had spent all of class trying not to cry. (He cried a little on the subway home. It was a new, new low.)

"You look ill. You know I worry." Kurt said, looking sat Blaine with concern and worry in his eyes. It was enough to remind Blaine Kurt cared, which sent his heart racing. 

"You shouldn't. I'm okay, promise." Blaine assured Kurt. "You worry too much."

"Of course I do, we're best friends." Kurt said, oblivious to way it stabbed Blaine's heart. 

They were only going to be friends. 

It hurt. 

~~~

"Your pathetic." Sam said as he opened their dorm room. Blaine was lying on the sofa staring at a wall. 

"Thanks Sam." Blaine said sarcastically. 

"Did something happen?" Sam asked. 

"Kurt has a boyfriend and I'm hopelessly in love with him." Blaine deadpanned. 

"Your in love with Kurt's boyfriend?" Sam asked in confusion. 

Blaine sat up, turning to look at his roommate. "No I'm in love with Kurt."

"And he has a boyfriend? That sucks." Sam said sympathetically. 

"I know." Blaine said. "So let me lie down and hate Adam in peace."

 

"You should tell him." Sam suggested. 

"Kurt?" Blaine scoffed. "Not going to happen?"

~~~

"Blaine guess what?" Kurt said, his blue eyes lighting up brightly. 

"What?"

"Movie night!" Kurt said, throwing a bag of popcorn at his head.

"Why?" Blaine asked. 

"You seem down. Movies cheer me up." Kurt said, sitting on the sofa next to Blaine. 

"You get me so much." Blaine said. "Thank you." He added, softly. 

"Of course I do." Kurt agreed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Your the best." Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a half hug.

"Of course I am." Blaine laughed at Kurt's confident statement. "Now shh, Audrey Hepburn."

Later, after two and a half movies Kurt nudged Blaine. "You awake?" He looked down to see Blaine asleep, his head still resting on his shoulder. Kurt smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself sleep along with his friend. And he didn't release their linked hands.

Blaine woke up smiling.

December 2014

"I love Christmas." Kurt declared, walking though New York with arms linked with Blaine. 

"It's still 23 days till Christmas." Blaine reminded him. 

"Still, Christmas." Kurt said. "New York is beautiful at Christmas."

"Wow someone's excited." Blaine teased.

"Yeah, well Christmas is amazing."

"Your adorable." Blaine said. Kurt blushed.

"Your too sweet." Kurt said before changing the subject. Blaine smiled at Kurt's compliment. 

~~~

"I hate Adam." Kurt said. 

Blaine looked up, they had been studying in silence before his outburst. "Umm... What?" 

"He broke up with me. My boyfriend broke up with me." Kurt said grumpily.

"Just now?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Just now. Over the phone. Ass." Kurt sighed. 

"I'm sorry." Blaine said, "he didn't deserve you."

"I know. You know what he said? "I'm in love with someone else and I'm going to tell him. I suggest you do the same." God, I hate him." Kurt glared at his phone.

"Who does he think your in love with?" Blaine asked in a mix of hopefulness and morbid curiosity.

"I don't know." Kurt sighed. "Well now I'm alone on Christmas Eve."

"How come?"

"We had plans. We were going to go on a walk though New York at night. I was looking forward to it." Kurt sighed again. 

"Sounds rom-" Blaine started. 

"Come with me." Kurt asked. 

"-mantic." Blaine finished. "I'll go."

~~~

Blaine was right, it was romantic, the lights lit up the city in a pretty glow. Kurt kept smiling, but it was a different kind. A shy, smile, like everything was a secrete she he kept looking at Blaine differently. Like he was special. Not friend special. It gave Blaine a thrill.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to look at Blaine. But at the same time he couldn't stop looking at Blaine.

Their eyes meet and both boys look away blushing. 

~~~

"Happy new year." Kurt said. Blaine had just arrived at Brittany's party, a girl who Santana was dating. Kurt had spotted him and walked over smiling.

"Happy new year back Kurt." Blaine said. 

"Your late, it's half an hour to midnight." 

Blaine laughed. "Your funny."

Kurt flashed him a smile. "I try." He pulled Blaine by the hand to dance.

When the count down began, Blaine looked away from Kurt. It was tradition to kiss at midnight and Blaine was scared that he might try.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The crowd cheered. 

Kurt tipped Blaine's face and kissed him. Then he pulled away. "Sorry." He whispered horrified before running off.

January 2015

Blaine followed him without a second thought. "Kurt, wait!" He called.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said again. He bit his lip and sighed. "I am."

"You didn't mean to kiss me?" Blaine demanded. After all he and Kurt had been through, he just wanted an answer. 

"I wanted too." Kurt admitted. 

"Me too." Blaine said and kissed him again. 

And again.

And again.


End file.
